


Tatoo me

by herilaveur



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: Eliott, 21, is a tattoo artist; Lucas, 19, is a nursing student.One day, Lucas loses a bet with his friends and has to get a tattoo. He thought it would be easy: he walks in, he chooses a tattoo, he gets a tattoo, he pays and he leaves ... but a certain tattoo artist decided it wouldn't be that easy...
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 93
Kudos: 93





	1. The right place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone 😊,  
> I wrote this for fun watching tatoo cover ... so there you go ...  
> the chapters alternate between Eliott's 🦝 and Lucas's 🦔 pov.

''Hi, I'd like to get a tattoo.''

Eliott looks up and smiles at the guy who just walked into the store. It's clear that he must not be 18 years old, but he has the most beautiful eyes Eliott has ever seen. So deep blue that Eliott wants to tattoo himself with that exact color. And that's just why he didn't dismiss it right away, because he want to take a closer look at his intriguing eyes.

''Okay, well, you've come to the right place. What do you want?''

The guy shrugs his shoulders and looks through the window. There are three guys his age waiting on the sidewalk across the street. The guy steps forward, and the smell of alcohol and weed mixes with him, so Eliott looks at his eyes more closely.

"What's your name?"

The guy seems hesitant and Eliott smiles when he notices that he's looking at his arms.

''Lucas.''

Eliott raises his arms and turns them gently. Marco, who works with him, says that when he does this, he looks like he's showing art, and Eliott can't even contradict him because he loves his arms. Those are the parts of his body that are the most tattooed, and he loves them.

''Cool, isn't it?"

Lucas opens his eyes widens, giving the impression that he finds it scarier than cool, then frowns.

''They all mean something? Cause you really have a lot."

Eliott laughs as he puts his hands back on the counter.

''I'm a tattoo artist, that's my job.''

Lucas starts laughing.

''Nurses don't give each other injections all the time. We practice on oranges, it's hurt less."

Eliott starts laughing and leans over the counter.

''Are you a nurse?"

Lucas hesitates while pouting, which makes him even cuter, then nods.

''I'm in second year.''

He quickly looks outside and sighs.

''Can you tattoo me then? Like now?"

Eliott nods and smiles.

"Tell me what you want."

Lucas looks around and shows the tattoo that Eliott hates the most. If it were up to him, he wouldn't even offer it, but Marco says it's the one people ask for the most.

''This, it's not bad.''

Eliott raises an eyebrow.

''The sign of infinity? Really?"

Lucas looks at him and nods.

''Yeah. I wanted a little something. Can you do that?"

Eliott nods and smiles. Lucas smiles back at him, and even though it's a drunken smile, he's really cute. On Saturday morning at 9 a.m., it's quite common that there are drunk young people who decide to get a tattoo, but a tattoo is art, and above all it's not fleeting so Eliott can't stand people who do it without thinking because they always regret it.

''Yep. Of course you can do that. Do you have 350 euros?''

As he suspected, Lucas wides his eyes and Eliott smiles a little more.

''Just for that? Are you kidding?"

Eliott takes him a serious look and puts the tattoo card back on the table.

"This tattoo is 40 euros, but you'll have to plan for 60 euros of alcohol and grass in which you'll drown your regrets tomorrow, then 250 euros to have it removed. I don't tattoo minors, nor drunk and high guys.''

Lucas immediately frowns.

"Hey! I'm over 18! I'm 19 years old!"

Eliott nods with a smile, not believing him, which apparently annoys Lucas who takes out his ID and puts it on the counter. It's true that it looks real. 2002. They are only two years apart, but Eliott has the impression that Lucas looks like a baby next to him. 

"You see, I'm totally over 18, Mr. Know-it-all!"

Eliott smiles as he looks at him again.

''And you're going to tell me you're not drunk or high? And that this isn't just a bet between friends? I don't make the bets, Lucas. If you want a tattoo, come back when you're sober and don't just pick any tattoo on a whim. Especially not that fucking sign."

Lucas gives him a black look and walks out of the store. And frankly, by the time he leaves, Eliott is convinces he's never going to see him again.

And then he sees his ID card left on the counter and he smiles. He look quickly but the street is deserted so he smiles a little more. 

If Lucas wants it back, he'll have to come back for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know ... it's an appetizer 😉... but I hope you like this idea.😘


	2. Inkognito

Lucas wakes up with a terrible headache, his mouth dries up, and he hates it. He gets up, grumpy from sleeping fully dressed and looks at his phone before going to take a shower. It's already Saturday night and frankly he has no idea when or how he got home.

As the hot water hits his body and wets his hair, he tries to think back to last night. He remembers that they were at a party he didn't feel like going to, and then they went to get some weed from Arthur's dealer. 

He remembers that they went to Arthur's because he is the only one who lives alone and they played video games. They all grumbled because Lucas won at Mario Kart and he bet that he would win even if he only played with one hand, but he lost. And that's when he remembers the idea of the tattoo. He looks all over himself, scrutinizes every inch of his body and sighs with relief when he notices that he has nothing.

And then suddenly it comes back to him. He remember the intriguing tattoos on the tattoo artist's arms. He doesn't really remember his face, but he remembers wondering why he did this to himself. Why someone would want to have so many things printed on their body?

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and gets out of the shower. He doesn't care anyway, it's not like he's ever going to have the answer to his questions.

It wasn't until a week later, when he's packing up the things he needed for his internship which starts Monday at the psychiatric hospital, that he realizes he was misses his ID card. This fucking imposed internship is going to be hard enough without him needing to be noticed because he doesn't have his ID to create his magnetic badge.

All his internships have gone really well, and he really likes it, but the psychiatric hospital scares him because he's afraid he won't be able to stay professional. It was hard to go there when his mother was hospitalized there.

He thinks about it and then sees himself showing it to the tattoo artist who thought he was a minor. Now that he's thinking about it, he really hopes that guy said that just to piss him off. It's true that a lot of patients are wrong about his age and think he's underage, but it's not his fault that he's still look like a young teenager.

He calls Yann who doesn't answer and then calls Arthur.

''Lulu? Have you decided to go out tonight? Where are we going?''

Lucas moans, having the impression that his friends are always ready to go out when he really doesn't feel like it.

''Nowhere. Do you know which tattoo parlor we went to last week? I left my ID there and I need it by Monday.''

Arthur sighs and then speaks out of the receiver.

''Basile says it was Incognito, with a K! Ink-ognito. Yeah, he's sure of it.''

Lucas thanks him then hangs up to look on google. The tattoo parlor is only fifteen minutes away from his home so he puts on his shoes, grabs his coat and goes there immediately.

He remembers coming there, but what is certain is that the guy at the counter is not the one he saw last week. He can't really remember his face, but what is certain is that those are not his arms.

"Can I help you?''

Lucas nods as he approaches the counter.

''Yeah, sorry. I left my I.D. here last week, but that wasn't you. It was another guy. He had a snake around his wrist.''

The guy sighs and walks to the door behind him.

''Eliott! I told you not to bring Brian in here! Lucas is here, by the way.''

 _Eliott_. 

Lucas isn't sure if he told him his first name, but when he sees him arrive, with a big smile on his face, he thinks it really suits him.

''I don't want your filthy beast here, even when I'm not here!''

Eliott looks at the guy and sighs.

''I didn't bring Brian. Why do you say that?''

Lucas startles when the guy points at him.

''He says your snake was there.''

Lucas raises his hands in front of him smiling.

''I was talking about his tattoo. He has a snake around his wrist.''

The guy raises an intrigued eyebrow and then smiles.

''You must have stayed a while to remember his tattoos. Okay, I'm going. Will you close, Eliott?''

Eliott nods, banging his fist against his own.

''See you Monday. Don't worry, I'll bring my filthy beast just to make you swallow your words.''

The guy gives him a black look but with a big smile before he leaves.

''Do you really have a snake? Like a real one?''

Eliott nods and smiles, and his fucking smile is beautiful. He looks almost soft, which really contrasts with his appearance.

''Yeah, it's a python. He's still a baby. His name is Brian.''

Lucas blinks twice, trying to integrate what he hears. Who wants to name a snake?

''But who would want a pet snake?''

He puts his hand in front of his mouth, immediately wanting to appear so rude, but instead of being offended, Eliott smiles.

''Me, I guess. Brian's really nice. Have you come to get a tattoo or just to get your ID card?''

Eliott takes the card out from under the counter and gives it back to him with a smile.

''Just the card for tonight. I don't remember much from last week, but thank you for not tattooing me. My friends make me do stupid things sometimes.''

Eliott smiles and sits on the stool, so Lucas does the same thing.

''I told you you would have regretted it.''

Lucas looks at his arms again. It's like it's a contest to see which arm gets the most tattoos. It's as if there is anything and everything: a cloud, an arrow, a bird, several words and even a raccoon.

''Do you regret some of it?''

Eliott follows his gaze and looks at his arms as he turns them around.

"No. Honestly, no.''

Lucas nods and smiles because the more he looks at his arms, the more he feels like he sees tattoos. There is a plane, a balloon, a tree and even a rose. 

''Do they all have a meaning?''

Eliott laughs and nods.

''That's funny, you already asked that last Friday. Do you wanna go out for a beer?''

Lucas hesitates, and oddly it makes Eliott smile a little more, which almost makes him want to accept.

''One beer and I'll tell you the story of the tattoo you want.''

Lucas nods as he gets up and guides him to Mika's bar. He regrets it a little when he sees the look on Mika's face when he sees him entering with Eliott, but at least he's in a place where he feels safe. It's not that he feels that he's in danger with Eliott, but he doesn't know him. It's weird because everything about his appearance should scare him: from his tattoos, to his black jacket, his dark style and even the incredible number of rings he has in his fingers, but yet he looks really nice and Lucas feels good with him. 

''Hi kitten! What do you want to drink?''

Lucas sighs while Eliott giggles softly.

"Two beers, please.''

Mika comes back with two beers and gives him a wink that really doesn't go unnoticed wishing them a delicious evening. Eliott takes a drink and slaps him against Lucas' glass.

''To tattoos then, _kitten_.''

Lucas takes his glass and slaps it against Eliott's with a sigh.

''Don't call me like that. Never. My roommate's so boring.''

Eliott smiles and nods.

''Ok. So, go. What do you want to know about my tattoos?''

Lucas look at him and smiles.

''What was your first tattoo?''

Eliott smiles and pulls down the collar of his shirt to lower it, letting Lucas see part of his chest, and frankly Lucas almost wants to tell him to forget his question because he can't bear to look at it for long without his cheeks turning red.

''There, the _Life_. I was 16 years old and had a fake ID.''

Lucas nods and takes a sip of his beer to try to give himself some self-control.

''Why?''

Eliott takes a sip of his beer with a smile on his face.

''I have been a difficult diagnosis and I needed to hold on to something. I decided to hold on to life. So I engraved it on my heart to remind me that as long as my heart beats, my life goes on.''

Lucas puts his glass down, and realizes when he wants to talk, that he was speechless.

''You didn't expect something like that, right. I told you, every tattoo has to be well thought out.''

Lucas nods his head and then smiles.

''What's your last tattoo then?''

Eliott seems to hesitate then turns his arm to show his forearm.

''This drop of water.''

Lucas touches it, impressed by its color. It looks just like the color of his eyes. It's strange this so deep blue lost in the middle of the black tattoos.

''Why?''

Eliott bends his arm and takes his beer back.

"The ocean couldn't fit on my arm.''

Lucas bursts out laughing and Eliott laughs with him.


	3. An excuse

''Eliott, tell me why are you smiling like a moron? You took Brian without telling me, didn't you?''

Eliott sighs as he looks up at the sky.

''I promised you I wouldn't do it again. Leave Brian alone.''

Marco laughs and the door opens, chimes in. Eliott sighs as he looks at the girl who enters and then tries to smile as he greets her so as not to show that she's not the one he was waiting for. 

''Hi, I'd like that tattoo there, can you do it?''

The door opens again and Eliott smiles as he looks at him. 

''Hi.''

Eliott looks at Marco and hits him on the arm.

''You can take care of this lady, I promised Lucas I'd help him pick out his tattoo.''

Marco winks at her but Eliott's already too busy training Lucas for a tattoo parlour. 

''I was surprised you called, but it was my pleasure. So, have you decided what you want?''

Lucas shakes his head, smiling, looking almost shy, and sits in the chair.

''Almost. I want you to draw me something. I want one of a kind.''

Eliott sits on the stool and looks at him smiling.

"I don't draw for the customers.''

Lucas stands up and smiles at him.

''You should, and besides, I'm not just any customer.''

Eliott raises an eyebrow, not really understanding what Lucas means by that. It's clear that Eliott would like Lucas to be more than just a customer, but they haven't seen each other since last Saturday, and even though they had a really nice evening chatting, Lucas hasn't made any moves to show that he would like more. Other than a call this morning to see if he was working this afternoon because he wanted him to help him, but that's still within the professional concept, isn't it? Or is Lucas hiding behind that so he can spend time with him? Eliott smiles at him and it makes Lucas smile a little bit more, but it also gives his cheeks a nice pinkish tint.

''I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who's been here three times and still has the same skin as the day I was born.''

Eliott laughs and looks at his arms.

''It's sure that if I was born with this, my mother would have probably abandoned me, It would have saved her a lot of pain.''

Lucas immediately frowns and puts his hand on his. Eliott looks at Lucas' hand on his and smiles.

''I didn't mean that at all. Sorry, it was stupid.''

Eliott laughs and puts his other hand on Lucas' hand.

''Don't worry, it's okay. Okay, so what do you want me to draw you?''

Lucas just shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

''I don't know, something that looks like me I think. Not a skull and crossbones or something that's gonna scare my patients, but something cool.''

Eliott smiles as he runs a hand through his hair.

''Most people say "a flower," "an animal," or "something that will make me smile every morning.''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders again and smiles.

''A flower is...I don't know, it's for girls.''

Eliott laughs and shows a rose tattooed on his arm, then a tulip on his belly and a sunflower on his arm.

''I think it's not too bad on guys too, right?''

Lucas smiles and nods, his cheeks are totally scarlet.

''Yeah, but it's great on you because it's in the middle of the other tattoos. If I just have a lily, it's gonna look too weird.''

Eliott smiles back.

''Who said anything about a lily?''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders then touches the rose on Eliott's arm. His finger just touches it, but it sends a million sensations throughout Eliott's body, from his heart beating a little faster to goose bumps. Lucas withdraws his hand and Eliott raises his eyes to look at him.

''Sorry, you don't have to answer.''

Eliott frowns slightly.

"Answer at what?''

Lucas smiles and shows the rose but this time he doesn't touch it, and Eliott almost wants to ask him to do it.

''I was asking you why you got a rose tattoo.''

Eliott runs his finger where Lucas' finger was a few minutes ago and smiles.

''It was grandma's name, I did it when she died. The tulip was on a road trip in the Netherlands, I wanted to bring back a souvenir.''

Lucas blinks and smiles.

''Do you get a tattoo on every trip? Your body's like a giant postcard, isn't it?''

Eliott laughs and raises his eyebrows.

''You could say it like that, yeah. Actually, it's more like an external memory. But don't worry, the most personal tattoos are safe from prying eyes.''

Lucas coughs, his cheeks totally red and shows Eliott's arm.

''Why a sunflower?''

Eliott looks at his arm and touches the sunflower with a smile.

''It's my favorite flower. And you, why a lily?''

Lucas smiles softly, shrugging his shoulders.

''Likewise, these are my favorites. But I can't have lilies tattooed on me. And anyway, I especially like their special scent.''

Eliott nods, already imagining himself offering him flowers, just to make him smile, then shakes his head to come back to reality.

''And what about an animal? What do you think?''

Lucas shakes his head and looks at the snake around Eliott's wrist, who laughs following his gaze.

''Yeah, that's my baby, Brian. I also have a butterfly, a wolf, a bee and look, there's an ant. It's to motivate me when I feel like I'm small sometimes, it reminds me that even tiny creatures can do great things.''

Lucas looks at him with his eyebrows raised slightly.

''Do you ever feel small? Are you kidding?''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

''I wasn't talking about my size, actually. It's more than one state of mind.''

Lucas nods with a smile and then shows his arm.

''What about your raccoon?''

Eliott traces his raccoon with a smile on his face.

''It's the first tattoo I've ever done based on one of my drawings. It's actually me, it's my spirit animal.''

Lucas raises an intrigued but not really mocking eyebrow as he sits on the edge of the chair.

''Do you believe in spirit animals? Like reincarnation?''

Eliott shakes his head with a smile, and lifts up his pants to show his calf.

''No, I just like to draw people by drawing the animals that match them. See that cat right there, that's my ex-girlfriend.''

Lucas looks at the tattoo of the cat that holds the raccoon between its claws and frowns.

''And even that one you don't regret?''

Eliott shakes his head and smiles, feeling like he can't stop smiling when Lucas looks at him.

''No, I did it after we broke up to remind myself that I don't want someone controlling me anymore.''

Lucas smiles.

''Somebody who has you in their clutches?''

Eliott takes Lucas' hand in his and pretends to inspect his nails.

''Exactly. Fortunately, you have tiny little claws.''

Lucas starts to laugh while taking back his hand.

''I have to have short nails for my hospital internships, but maybe I'm worse than a cat actually.''

Eliott shakes his head and smiles.

''No, I don't think so. Okay, so, no animal, I guess. ''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders as if he doesn't care and that makes Eliott smiles. It's clear that Lucas doesn't want a tattoo now, maybe he never will. So that means he was just looking for an excuse to see him again.

"Are there things that you forbid yourself to get tattooed?"

Eliott nods, smiling a little more.

"Yeah, definitely. already the infinity sign that you wanted to get tattooed last week. I don't understand why so many people want to be tattooed when everything has an end. And then the first names. I never get a name tattoo. ''

Lucas raises a surprised eyebrow.

"Does that mean you don't have any first name tattooed? If you meet the love of your life you won't get tattooed her first name?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders, smiling. He had to cover dozens and dozens of tattoos, to hide the first names that were no longer important, so it's clear that he will never make these mistakes.

"No. No her or his first name. Never. The advantage with the drawings's that you don't have to say the real meaning when asked. For example my drop it was not related to the ocean. ''

Lucas looks at his arm, and Eliott is sure he's staring at the blue drop.

''So, since I'm not going to tattoo you now and I'm supposed to be done, do you want to go for a beer? I live up the street if you want, or we can go to a bar, or just walk around, or not necessarily a beer anyway, we can''

Eliott stops, feeling like an idiot and Lucas laughs.

''Yeah, your place is fine. If your snake is tidy.''

Eliott looks down on his crotch before he realizes that Lucas's talking about Brian and he feels really stupid. He must feel like a fucking pervert. He looks at Lucas, hoping he hasn't gotten to the bottom of his thoughts but Lucas bursts out laughing, showing that he has totally done it. But strangely, he doesn't leave, he just laughs.

''Okay, I was talking about the real snake.'' He nods his head to point out Eliott's crotch ''This one doesn't scare me, I've probably seen bigger ones.''

Lucas' cheeks are scarlet red but he smiles so much that Eliott can't help but come towards him smiling.

''Oh yeah?''

Lucas nods, giving the impression that he smiles even more.

''Yeah, mine.''

Lucas bursts out laughing and Eliott thinks that it really is the prettiest sound in the world. He looks at his lips, and hesitates only for a few seconds. He could kiss him right now and see what happens.

''Eliott, it's time! I'm not paying overtime for flirting!''

Eliott steps back and Lucas gets out of the chair.

"I thought for sure you did this a lot. Tattoo artists flirt with all the customers then?''

Eliott shakes his head, losing his smile.

"That never happens.''

Eliott could says he's not flirting, but they both know it's not true. Lucas gives him an incomprehensible look and then shrugs his shoulders.

''I don't believe you, but I'll take the risk. Shall we go to your place and drink that beer then?''

Eliott nods and collects his things as quickly as possible in the back store, hoping that Lucas hasn't changed his mind, but Lucas waits for him on the sidewalk. He has his hands in his pockets, his cheeks still red but he takes a big smile when he sees him.


	4. Chapter 4

just to warn, I'm not giving up on this story but I'm sick. the flu has been shaking me since yesterday (covid test negative) so my brain is a mess and the computer gives me too much headache to write and translate. see you soon 😘❤️🧡💛💚💙💜


	5. Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like screaming: I'm back! Okay, I know I'm totally addicted to AO3, and frankly it just confirms it but I don't care, I missed it too much!  
> Thanks again for all your messages of encouragement. I decided not to delete the previous chapter because I didn't feel like deleting your messages. I've rarely been this sick, and now I'm still battling a superinfection, but since I've been on antibiotics it's getting better. I've been better for two days, but my dislexic brain apparently needed more time to get back in order and stop making me write sentences that don't mean anything , because I think one word but write another one...
> 
> Anyway, I just to tell you that I missed you!
> 
> Ok, go to the tatoo universes ! I was glad not to leave you on this chapter...

Lucas looks at the wall filled with drawings. There are so many everywhere that he doesn't even know where to look.

''In reality, your body's just not enough for all your drawings.''

Eliott chuckles as he brings him a beer. 

''Definitely not, no. It relaxes me to draw. And sometimes I really need to relax.''

Lucas smiles, not knowing if it's a sexual hint or not. Since Eliott is having a sip of beer, maybe not actually. 

''Why a raccoon?''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

"Aren't they cool?''

Lucas looks at the drawings and nods.

''Yeah... and who's the hedgehog over there?''

Eliott points at him and smiles.

"You.''

Lucas looks at him, to check that he's serious and looks again at the drawings with the hedgehog.

"Why a hedgehog?''

Eliott takes a sip of beer and smiles.

"An artist doesn't explain his art.''

Lucas rolls his eyes and points his arms.

''You explained your tattoos, it's the same, no?''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and sits down on the couch.

''That's because it scared you. Are you getting used to it now?''

Lucas shakes his head and sits down next to him.

''It didn't scare me. It's more...kind of...intriguing. Yeah, that's, intriguing. You do what you want, of course, but I was wondering why do this to yourself. Because it hurts, doesn't it?''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders.

''Some pains are worse than this one. It's not so bad, and then it depends on the body parts. I admit, at one point I did a lot tatoos in a short period of time because I was addicted to it. The pain reminded me that I was alive and I needed it. But now I'm getting better.''

Lucas nods but looks at his arms.

''Can I ask you a personal question?''

Eliott takes a sip of beer before nodding.

''Try it, I'm a open book.''

Lucas shows his chest and smiles.

''Are you tattooed like that all over your body, or is there any free space left? Cause if it's an external memory, if you fill it up now, what are you going to do when you want to get a tattoo 10 years from now?''

Eliott pulls off his shirt and Lucas swallows as he looks at him. He thought he had a yes/no answer, he didn't think Eliott would get half naked in front of him. Lucas widens his eyes looking at his chest. It's as if all the tattoos present were there to highlight Life. Eliott stands up and turns to show the wolf howling at the moon behind his back. Strangely, the wolf seems almost alone.

''Aren't you doing anything around of your wolf?''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and sits down, putting his T-shirt on the armrest of the sofa.

''Par for now. Maybe in ten years.

Lucas wants to ask him why he has a compass on the side of his belly, and a lighthouse on his ribs, why the stars are going up towards his neck, and if he has so many on his legs but he says nothing. He just looks at Eliott, who smiles at him and smiles back at him. Because in the end, even though it's impressive, it's only tattoos, and it's not because or thanks of that that Lucas feels so good tonight. It's not because of that that he came to the salon tonight, claiming he needed help choosing a tattoo when he doesn't really feel like it. The guys gave up on the bet, but what other way did he have to see Eliott again and spend some time with him? Because as weird as it's, since last week he hasn't stopped thinking about him.

Eliott looks at him and Lucas realizes that he hasn't spoken for a while so he looks at the wall full of drawings again.

''You draw really well, you should offer your talents. I guess people would like to have a unique tattoo, designed just for them.''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders as he takes a sip of his beer.

''Yeah, maybe. Maybe I'm just afraid people won't like it.''

Lucas gently strokes his hand and they both look at each other with a smile on their faces.

''How did you become a tattoo artist?''

Eliott smiles, letting his fingers play with Lucas' fingers.

''I dropped out of high school and did a lot of shit afterwards. Marco just took me under his wing, that's all. He taught me the trade and now we work together.''

''And do you like that?''

Eliott nods with a big smile.

''Yeah, I really like it. And you? Why a nurse?''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

''To help others, I guess. Help them through a difficult time in their lives. It makes me feel like I'm doing something good. I don't really know. I often wonder if the others Lucas made the same choice.''

Eliott frowns slighs 

''What others Lucas?''

Lucas bites his lower lip, feeling stupid for saying it like that but Eliott just looks intrigued so he smiles at him.

''Have you ever heard of parallel universe theory? I guess in other universes I'm the same but a little different, you know. So I wonder if I'm also a nurse or if I'm something else: a pro skater, a video game developer, an angry employee, a florist, or maybe I just don't do anything at all. You've never thought about it?"

Eliott shakes his head, still slightly frowning.

''Oh no. That's too much to think about. Imagine, that means your life could be totally different from this one. And if you're happier somewhere else then are you living in the wrong universe? It's like you're questioning every choice. It's super weird. What if I never meet you?"

Eliott whispers the last words so much that Lucas wonders if he has dreamed them, but Eliott tangled their fingers together, or maybe Lucas is doing it, he's not even sure if he's doing it, because it's so natural to do it.

''And how's your internship going? Do you like it?''

Lucas smiles, happy that Eliott remembered he was in the hospital, but shrugs his shoulders.

''Not really, I'm on a psychiatric ward and it's really difficult...It's complicated. It's horrible to say, but it's the first time I've ever looked forward to an internship ending.''

Eliott sits a little better and frowns slightly.

''Really? Why?''

Lucas looks back at everything that's happened in the last two weeks and sighs.

"I think it's the first time I've ever questioned my career choice. It's just too hard for me. I'm going to finish it because I don't have a choice, but I'm sure I'll never work there. It's just too hard to bear.''

The truth is that it's too complicated to be able to stay professional with people who have the same disease as her mother, in the place where she was a few years ago. Of course, the other services are difficult, but this is very complicated for Lucas because it takes him back to his 16 years. Just walking down the halls, he feels like he's 16 again and afraid.

Eliott gets up in one bound, cutting him off in his thoughts, and puts his shirt back on, pointing to the clock.

''Sorry, I should have left by now. My girlfriend will angry if I'm late. I had forgotten that I was supposed to see her tonight.''

Lucas puts his beer on the coffee table, losing his smile, feeling downright stupid. He thought he saw signs that Eliott was interested in him, but he was wrong all along. And why were they holding hands a few seconds ago if Eliott has a girlfriend? Is Eliott just a tactile person? Is it just his way of being with his friends? Lucas stands up, runs a hand through his hair, frowning slightly at Eliott's agitation.

''Okay. Sorry, Eliott, I didn't mean to make you late. Let me know if you want to get together to talk about my tattoo.''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders, looks upset, almost sad and opens the front door without even looking at him.

''I don't think I could do it, sorry.''

Eliott closes the door, dropping a "sorry" and Lucas stands for two seconds looking at the door, wondering what he did wrong.


	6. The door.

Eliott looks at the time and speeds up his pace a little even if he already sees the bar sign a few meters away from him. He rubs his hands together, almost nervously, and then remembers that he has to play it cool and that everything is going well. Normally. 

He walks past the window and is about to push the door but stops because he sees him. Lucas is hitting a punching bag with his friends and he starts laughing. Eliott doesn't hear him, but he sees him and that's enough to make his heartbeat more faster. Lucas seems really happy.

''Are you coming in?"

Eliott looks at the girl who has just spoken to him and takes a step back to let her pass.

''I don't know."

He looks at Lucas who sits down at a table with his friends and closes his eyes for just a few seconds as the bar door closes in front of him. With Lucas, It has always been all about opening the door.

_**Two weeks earlier.**_

_Eliott puts his head on the door and sighs, completely lost in his dark thoughts. His fucking disease always comes back like a big bang in the face every time Eliott tries to forget it. For the first time, he felt like he could be a normal guy dating someone, but it was utopian. It was sure that something would come along to remind him that he can't get seriously involved in a relationship, or at least that no one would want to put up with all this just for him. That no one should have to put up with it._

_''You don't have a girlfriend, do you?''_

_Eliott's startled, not expecting Lucas to be behind the door. He puts his hand on the doorknob and sighs again as he takes it off. He won't be able to bring anything good to Lucas. He can't tell him that he has an illness like all the people he sees in the hospital. He just doesn't know what to say. So he looks down and smiles as he looks at the rose on his arm. His grandmother always told him : When you don't know what to say, tell the truth, it's a good start._

_''No, I don't have a girlfriend.''_

_There's a thud behind the door and Eliott sits against the door. It was too good to be true. He clearly can't meet a nice, cute boy so easily. Someone with whom everything looks so perfect, with whom he felt really good. Of course his illness would ruin everything. Eliott knocks on the back of his door and sighs._

_''Eliott, don't you want to talk about this instead? I'm sorry, tell me what I did wrong.''_

_Eliott puts his head in his hands and tugs on his hair a little bit._

_''Go away, Lucas. Please.''_

_A long silence ensues, but Eliott knows Lucas's still there because he didn't hear him coming down the stairs. And he can't help but wonder why he's still there. And then he hears a whisper._

_''What?''_

_Lucas coughs._

_''I say : I don't want leaving. I feel really good with you and I don't want to stop before it's started.''_

_Eliott presses his fists over his eyes._

_''You don't know me. You don't really know me.''_

_Lucas sniffs and knocks gently against the door._

_''Then open the door and let me get to know you.''_

_Eliott puts his head back in his hands and sighs._

_''I can't. You don't deserve this. Leave me alone, Lucas.''_

_Lucas sighs and a thud resounds again behind the door, followed by a few steps and then the same thud._

_''Of course you can. You don't have to be alone, Eliott, I'm so sorry. I don't know if you want to talk, but you have a mental illness, right? That's when I hurt you.''_

_Eliott sighs, can't believe Lucas's still there behind the door. He had to get up just to turn on the light timer, and Eliott feels bad about leaving him behind the door like that, but he can't open the door for him because he doesn't have anything valuable to offer him._

_''Yeah, I'm crazy. It's okay, Lucas, please go away."_

_Eliott wipes a tear from his cheek, cowering a little more on himself._

_''Eliott, I'm sorry I hurt you. It's not at all what you think. If it's hard for me, it's because my mom was in the hospital there. That's why it's hard for me, because it's hard for me to stay professional, because as soon as I walk down the halls I feel like I'm 16 again. And you can't even imagine when I had to go back to her old room. My mother is schizophrenic, that's why. I don't care if you're sick. It's not the illness that I find difficult, it's being able to stay professional and not get personally involved. You're not crazy and I want to know you if you want of me. Just let me a little chance. I don't know about you, but what I feel with you I've never felt with anyone.''_

_Eliott raises his head and touches the drop of water on his forearm._

_''I got tattooed with the color of your eyes the day we met. I've never felt like that either, but it doesn't change anything, I'm bipolar, Lucas, it's doomed to fail. My illness will always be between us."_

_Lucas sighs and the sound of a head banging against the door resounds in the silence._

_''It is this door that is between us, Eliott. All you have to do is open it. Just let me in."_

******

Eliott looks at the door of the bar and then looks one last time at Lucas who hits his beer against that of his friends. He is so beautiful with his hair scattered all over the place and his happy face. He loses his smile while his friends laugh and he gets a sulky look that makes him even more handsome before he starts laughing at his friends' annoyed looks, probably because of something he just said.

Eliott can almost still hear him whispering ''Just let me in''. It wasn't just about the door. It was about courage. Having the courage to let him in, in his life. To have the courage to show who he really is, without having anything for hiding him.

''Are you coming in?''

Eliott looks at the young people behind him and knows that he has decided.

In fact, he already made this decision two weeks ago, so tonight he's doing the exact same thing.


	7. Questions

"Honestly Lulu, I didn't think you would come. I feel like you haven't been out with us since many weeks.''

Lucas rolls his eyes as he takes his beer.

"Nonsense, Yann. But maybe I'm wary because last time I almost got a tattoo because of your bullshits."

Arthur and Basile laughs as Yann rolls his eyes.

"Come on, Lulu, that was over a month ago and on top of that, you didn't even do it.''

"Normally, you should do it." Arthur declares before taking a sip. ''You owe us a tattoo.''

Lucas shakes his head with a smile.

"I don't need a tattoo to remind me that my friends are idiots.''

The three boys glare at him and Basile elbows him.

"See that guy, he must have some really idiots friends."

Lucas follows Basile's finger and nods softly as he watches him enter the bar. He looks stressed, almost shy, but he smiles.

"He's a tattoo artist, that's why."

The three guys turn to him with a frown. 

"You know him?"

Lucas nods, his smile growing as he looks over at Eliott, leaning against the bar, chatting with Mika. Eliott has a pair of ripped knee-length jeans that really make his ass look good, and a black tee shirt that squarely shows off his arms.

"Yeah, he's the one who refused to tattoo me after our silly bet, I had to go back and get my ID that I forgot there so we talked for a bit.''

Mika points at their table and Eliott looks at him. His smile gets bigger and he gives him a quick wink which makes Lucas smile a little more, before turning to the bar to wait for the beer Mika is serving him.

"Damn, you got a hit, Lulu!" Basile bellows, elbowing him again.

"Stop your bullshits, Lucas can't date with this kind of guy.''

Lucas immediately loses his smile and frowns, looking at Yann.

"And why is that?"

Yann looks at Eliott, not exactly discretely and frowns.

"Look at him, he's almost scary. That's not your style at all, Lulu. You need a nice, tender guy, rather gentle. Besides, without being mean, I'd be surprised if you were his type.''

Lucas raises an eyebrow, shaking his head.

"Didn't you ever learn not to judge by appearances?''

Yann doesn't have the time to answer that an arm goes around his shoulders. An arm that Lucas could perfectly list each tattoo.

"Hi, babe, sorry I'm late.''

Lucas slides his hand into the back of Eliott's neck to pull him and kiss him.

"Don't worry. I'm glad you came.''

Lucas laughs as he watches his three friends totally speechless.

"Baz, Arthur, Yann, this is Eliott, my boyfriend. Eliott, my friends.''

Eliott sit on the free chair next to Lucas, gently caressing his forearm while smiling.

"Well, I guess I have to thanks you for making him push the tattoo parlor door."

Arthur and Basile start smiling and raise their glasses to toast with Eliott. Yann gives Lucas a look that means _"you could have told me about it!"_ And Lucas just shrugs his shoulders in return.

It's true that he could have done it. He could have told him that they've been dating for two weeks now and that they're both really good, but he didn't feel like telling him about him going back to the tattoo parlor, much less that he was willing to get a tattoo just to spend time with Eliott. He had no desire to tell the story of their first fiery kiss when Eliott decided to open the fucking door, or all the others that had happened since. He doesn't want to tell them how great he's with Eliott, and that he's totally in love with him, because he doesn't want his friends to say that he's moving too fast and getting too flamed. Because that's what it feels like when Eliott touches him: he's on fire. And it's just wonderful.

''Lucas has told me a lot about you, it's nice to meet you.''

Yann frowns a little more.

"We can't really say the same.''

Lucas shrugs and puts his hand on Eliott's thigh as Eliott looks at him surprised.

"Oh I'm your dirty little secret then?"

Lucas laughs as he takes his beer.

"If you were, I wouldn't have asked you to come tonight. I'd rather you two met directly, it's easier."

''Lucas does that with all his boyfriends.'' declares Yann.

Lucas kicks him under the table which makes him frown a little harder but Basile starts laughing as he leans towards Eliott.

''You can't imagine our faces the first time he introduced us to a guy, we didn't even know he was gay and''

Arthur elbows him and Basile elbows him back before turning back to Eliott.

''I was just saying.''

''It's okay, Baz.'' Lucas cuts him off ''Everyone understood. Shall we drink or not? I need a drink.''

Eliott laughs and puts his hand on his thigh to squeeze gently then Lucas puts his hand on his and smiles when Eliott squeezes gently his fingers in return. Finally, the discussion flows pretty smoothly and the five of them really do have a good night, until Eliott leaves them for a few minutes to go to the bathroom.

"Damn it, Lucas why didn't you say something? Is this really serious?"

Lucas looks at Yann and smiles as he nods.

"Yeah, I guess so. I hope so."

"He's super cool, but tell me, is he tattooed all over his body?" Arthur asks. "Like really everywhere?''

"I read that some people get their dicks tattooed," Basile continues, "That must hurt like hell.''

Lucas signals him to speak less loudly.

"I don't know, we're not there yet."

Arthur shows something to Basile who starts laughing before showing him.

"Look, Lulu, this guy he turned his sex into a dragon. Can you imagine?"

Lucas shrugs, pushing the phone away.

"It's just tattoos. He's so much more than all that."

Yann frowns.

"Since when do you like that? He's definitely nothing like Mathieu, Damien or Clément.''

Lucas sighs with a shrug.

''You don't have to list my exes, I know them. And maybe that's exactly what makes the difference between my exes and Eliott.''

Basile and Arthur nod, laughing.

''That's cool, Lulu. It's good to see you smile.''

Lucas doesn't bother to say he's still smiling only because Eliott comes back and naturally settles next to him, his arm around his shoulders.

''Everything okay?''

Lucas nods before leaning in to kiss him.

''Yeah, great.''

Eliott's lips are so addictive that Lucas almost forgets that they are surrounded by his friends.

''Lulu, we're going for pizza, are you two coming with us?''

Lucas questions Eliott with his eyes, almost hoping that he will decline the offer, but Eliott nods with a smile. He knows he should be happy that Eliott wants to spend time with his friends, but he'd mostly like to spend time alone with him.

And since he's a fucking egotist, he shakes his head with a smile.

''No, not tonight. Let's do this again soon okay?''

Yann gives him a dark look that he pretends not to see and gently strokes Eliott's arm, who frowns as he leans in.

''I don't mind, you know.''

Lucas kisses him just below the ear before whispering.

''I'd rather spend the evening alone with you.''

Eliott takes a huge smile and nods.

''Okay.''

Lucas finishes his drink while stroking his arm, tracing the snake tattoo.

''So, are you going to get a tattoo or not after all?'' asks Basile.

Lucas looks at Eliott then nods with a smile.

''Yeah, I think I've decided, but I'm giving myself some time just to be sure. I hear it's something you meditate on.''

Eliott leans over the table, visibly surprised.

''Oh yeah? Are you decided?''

Lucas nods with a smile.

''And what are you thinking about? I thought you wanted an original work?''

Lucas raises his eyebrows with a smile.

''You'll see. When I've done it. If I do.''

''Wait, you won't ask Eliott to do it for you?''

Lucas looks at Basile who seems surprised and shakes his head.

''No, that would ruin the surprise, and then I'd be too afraid he'd refuse to do it.''

Eliott puts his hand on his, smiling.

''I wouldn't refuse, it's your body so your choice.''

''So if he wants to get a dick tattoo, would you do it to him?'' asks Arthur. 

Eliott pouts, hesitant.

''I'm sure he doesn't want to get a dick tattoo.''

Basile starts laughing, looking at Eliott.

''Do you have a dick?''

Eliott looks down at his crotch and raises his eyebrows.

''Yeah, but I was born with it.''

They all start laughing and Basile shakes his head.

''No, in tattoos, I meant.''

Eliott shakes his head, laughing.

''But why would I have a dick tattooed on me?''

Arthur shrugs before pointing to his arms.

''You seem to have a lot of it all over.''

Eliott smiles as he nods in agreement.

''Yeah, but every tattoo has a meaning so no, no dick, sorry. Maybe it'll come up. I might do it to remember you asking about my dick when we first met.''

Arthur starts laughing as he takes his beer.

''Oh shit, did you hear us? We were just wondering because it's weird to get a tattoo on your dick, right? Does it hurt?''

Eliott blinks twice then starts laughing as Lucas groans against Eliott's shoulder.

''I'm so sorry.''

Eliott laughs as he strokes his cheek.

''Yeah, it really hurts, but it's kind of cool, isn't it... some guys do really cool stuff.''

Lucas sighs as he stands up.

''Okay we're going to go before the talk gets awkward. Have a good night guys.''

Lucas grabs his jacket and takes Eliott's hand to pull him out of the bar.

''I'm so sorry for everything that happened in there. I don't even know why I'm friends with them anymore. This is the most awkward discussion I've ever heard.''

Eliott laughed as he put his arm around her shoulders.

''No, it was pretty funny. Yann seems downright protective. So you do that with all the guys? I get to know what number I am?''

Lucas sighs as he shakes his head, walking without really knowing where they're going.

''Like, really? You want to talk about it like that?''

Eliott shrugs and points to a Japanese restaurant.

''You want to talk about it over sushi? Or not. If you don't want to talk about it that's okay too, just eat sushi.''

They sit down around a small table for two and Lucas looks at Eliott who reads the menu with a smile.

''I love maki too. Hey, do you want to get a boat? It's like a tray to share for two.''

Lucas nods as he takes his hand.

''Yeah, totally.''

Eliott gently strokes his hand and orders before looking up at him with a smile, which melts all of Lucas's resolve not to talk about the past.

''If you want a number, you have to tell me how you want me to count.''

Eliott shrugs without stopping to smile.

''However you want.''

Lucas sighs and thinks.

''12.''

Eliott's smile falls and Lucas starts to laugh.

''If we count the number of people I've kissed, I'd say you're twelfth. Ninth if we're just counting guys.''

Eliott nods as he thinks about it.

''Okay, so I'm ashamed to say it but I can't assign you a number. I don't know. When I wasn't taking my meds right, my manic episodes were often sex-based and I did some really... Okay, you know what, forget it, it was probably a bad idea to talk about all this.''

Lucas shakes his head, stroking his hand.

''Consider that your episodes don't count.''

Eliott sighs as he intertwines their fingers.

''It doesn't work that way.''

Lucas nods with a smile.

''For me it works like that. Okay, if we forget about the stolen kisses at parties, and just count the number of guys I introduce to my friends as my boyfriend, you're number four.''

Eliott stops stroking his hand, almost frozen.

''4 ?''

Lucas loses his smile and looks at Eliott, trying to see if he thinks it's too little or not enough but he can't decide.

''Yeah. Do you think it's too much?''

Eliott smiles as he strokes his hand.

''No I don't think it's too much. It's not for me to judge. Sorry, I got a little lost in my thoughts. I only have one ex-girlfriend that matters actually. Her name was Lucile, we were together for 6 years.''

Lucas nods, not really knowing what to think. He had imagined that Eliott had a real record, but apparently it is not the case.

''Why did you break up?''

Lucas regrets his question as soon as he asks it but even more so when Eliott answers.

''Oh we didn't break up, we're just open.''

Lucas immediately withdraws his hand and Eliott immediately takes it back.

''Just kidding. I'm kidding. I'm sorry, that was dumb. We broke up because she couldn't stand it when I didn't take care of myself properly and she couldn't stand my looks or my job. She loved me when I was a cute teenager and she was holding on to that but I wasn't the one she loved anymore.''

Lucas nods backing away slightly to let the waiter put the boatload of sushi and maki on the table.

''Ok. How long ago was that?''

Eliott pouts as he picks up his chopsticks.

''Two years.''

Lucas frowns as he picks up his chopsticks.

''And you haven't dating anyone since?''

Eliott shakes his head with a smile.

''Outside of my episodes, no. You're the first.''

Lucas stops in his tracks before grabbing a piece of sushi and rests his elbows on the table.

''So you've never been with a guy?''

Eliott pouts, hesitant.

''I can't not count my episodes for that. So sexually yes, but not sentimentally.''

Lucas nods, rubbing his forehead slightly.

''Well except you.''

Lucas feels his cheeks turn red immediately. Is he dreaming or did Eliott just say he was in love with him? Eliott grabs a sushi with a smile and Lucas shakes his head feeling silly, it certainly wasn't what he meant.

''What about you? Your longest relationship then?''

Lucas shrugs as he grabs a maki.

''Nine months. His name was Clement and he's to nurse school with me. We remained friends.''

Eliott grimaces, though he's obviously trying not to.

''Isn't it weird to stay friends with your ex?''

Lucas shrugs.

''No, not while everything is cool. We were mostly buddies actually. We weren't really in love. I mean, I thought we were in love, but not...not totally.''

Eliott nods as he grabs the sushi that Lucas wanted to take and brings it to his lips so Lucas eats it with a smile.

''Okay. And the others then, you still see them? You're the kind of guy who stays friends with all his exes?''

Lucas shakes his head and smiles.

''No. The first one, Mathieu, was a high school sweetheart, it lasted a month when I was 18. The second one was Damien, it lasted two months but he left me because he didn't want to date a nurse. He wanted me to go to medical school.''

''He's a jerk.''

Lucas nods as he strokes Eliott's hand.

''Yeah, totally. It just took me a while to figure it out. He was really a jerk.''

Eliott puts down his chopsticks and gently strokes his hand.

''I hope you don't say that about me one day.''

Lucas smiles, intertwining his fingers with hers.

''I'm sure I won't. And then maybe we'll never break up and you'll just be my number one after all.''  
  
Lucas listens to his interrupted stream of words without realizing what he just said and bites his lips when he does. Eliott smiles at him and squeezes his hand a little tighter.

''I really like that idea.''

Lucas blushes as he squeezes his hand in his and nods softly, wondering if it's normal that it seems so obvious between Eliott and him.


	8. Naked

Eliott pushes the door of the restaurant and lets Lucas pass in front of him before leaving. Lucas takes his hand in his and gently pulls him up the street.

''Shall we go to my place?''

Eliott nods before Lucas has even finished his sentence and Lucas squeezes his hand a little tighter. They have barely passed the door of the apartment when Lucas jumps to his lips.

''Mika isn't coming home tonight.''

Eliott nods as he kisses him, but he can't stop thinking about that fucking talk they shouldn't have had. 4. He's the fourth. It's like that fucking number is running on a loop in his head. It's totally stupid because he can't blame Lucas for having a life before he met him, but he doesn't want to be number four. He wants to be the only one.

''Eliott, what's wrong? We can stop if you want.''

Eliott blinks as he looks at Lucas. His hair spiked on top of his head, his beautiful blue eyes and thin lips. It kind of makes sense that other boys have fallen for him but frankly he would have liked to be the only one. 

''No, definitely not. Sorry, it's just too good to be true.''

Eliott takes Lucas' lips back with his own, gently sliding his tongue into his mouth before kissing his neck while removing his shirt. Lucas pulls him into his bedroom and then takes off his shirt before kissing him, on all his tattoos, which is the most exciting thing anyone has ever done.

''Fuck, babe.''

Eliott gently nudges him so Lucas lies down on his bed and covers his chest with kisses before unbuttoning his pants.

''Wait, wait.''

Eliott straightens up, bringing his hands up to the side of Lucas' head.

''Sorry.''

Lucas shakes his head, his cheeks squarely scarlet.

''No...I...I want to, but I haven't done it in a really long time...and...how do you want to do it?''

Eliott kisses him gently while stroking his hair.

''Any way you want it I guess. What do you like best?''

Lucas shrugs slightly with an overly cute pout and Eliott forces himself to back away slightly to calm down so they can have a serious discussion.

''I don't really know, I've never tested all the roles...post...positions. Oh god, why I talk about this? I'm sorry I'm just nervous.''

Lucas hide himself under his hands, his cheeks totally scarlet now, and it's clear that it's not just because he's excited and breathless from their kissing but that this talk has a lot to do with it. Except he's right, they need to talk about this to make sure they want the same thing.

''You're right, it's important to talk about it. We need to feel good enough about each other to talk about that we want or not. I don't wan't you be nervous with me. So do you want to do what you know? Or try something else? Were you the bottom or the top?''

Lucas runs a nervous hand through his hair.

''I was never the top because Mathieu didn't want me to, but I didn't really like sex as the bottom. Although I think it was more because of him than my role. Okay, I ruined it by talking about him? I'm so sorry. Forget this.''

Lucas tries to kiss him but Eliott backs away shaking his head.

''No, you're right, we need to talk about this. But the guy you've been with for nine months? Clement?''

Lucas shakes his head, his cheeks completely scarlet.

''We didn't have that kind of relationship.''

Eliott frowns a little more, trying to understand and Lucas sighs.

''He's asexual, I thought I'd be okay with that because we both got along really well and I had a bad memory of sex, but it actually wasn't enough for me. And as I don't believe in open relationships, I broke up with him. I had a hard time ending our relationship because I felt like I was an asshole who only thought about sex.''

Eliott gently strokes his cheek and kisses him tenderly.

''Not wanting to be asexual doesn't make you an asshole. It's like blaming a gay guy for not being straight. But we don't have to do this tonight, we can just stay here together.''

Lucas shakes his head, sliding his hands down the chest of Eliott's torso.

''But I really, really want to make love with you.''

Eliott tries to control that internal moan that comes from his chest and makes him feel like a fucking animal.

''Me too. How do you want to do it?''

Lucas shrugs, snuggling up to him.

''I don't care.''

Eliott kisses him gently along his jawline, down to his ear.

''Same.''

Lucas smiles and unbuttons Eliott's pants while kissing every untattooed space on his torso, which makes him just place about ten kisses before moving down to his belly button. Eliott stands up to get rid of his pants and Lucas removes his jeans at the same time before straightening up to look at his legs with a smile.

''You look really beautiful.''

Eliott smiles and Lucas opens his arms to invite him to lie on top of him, which he does immediately, kissing him on the top of the cheek.

''We can stop whenever you want, okay? You just have to say it without saying why and without being embarrassed.''

Lucas nods with a sigh.

''It's fine.''

Eliott stops kissing his neck so he can look him in the eye.

''I need to make sure you really want this and that you'll stop me if you don't, okay?''

Lucas nods with a smile before kissing him.

''Okay, I promise.''

Lucas moans into his mouth as Eliott rubs his sex against his, and he moans back, noticing that Lucas is downright hard as he is. And yet, he wants to take it slow, so he kisses him tenderly, sliding his hands through his hair as he continues to gently move his hips against him.

Lucas slides his hands under his boxer but Eliott stops him.

''Fuck, Eliott, you're going to make me come like this. I swear I want to, I really do.''

Eliott kisses him before smiling at him.

''Okay, it's just that you've never seen me without boxers and I'd rather warn you, before.''

Lucas shakes his head as he kisses him.

''I don't care. You can have your dick tattooed as a dragon, snake or whatever, I don't care. I love you for who you are, not for your tattoos.''

Eliott feels his heart miss a beat and Lucas bites his lower lip almost immediately, widening his eyes, surely having just realized what he just said.

''Lucas, I''

Lucas puts his index finger to his lips.

''Don't feel like you have to say it. I'm sorry, it's too soon, I shouldn't have said that.''

Eliott removes his finger with a slight frown.

''Because you don't mean it?''

Lucas sighs then smiles.

''Yes, I mean it. But I don't want to force you to''

Eliott kisses him to shut him up then pulls back with a smile, gently stroking his hair.

''I love you too. I thought you understood when I said you were the only boy I was sentimentality involved with. I love you, Lucas.''

Lucas kisses him and Eliott smiles into the kiss while Lucas' hands slide under his boxers before sliding them off. Eliott closes his eyes, feeling the most naked he's ever been.

''You...you have nothing?''

Eliott nods, pushing his boxers off his feet.

''Not totally. I have this now.''

Eliott points to an open door drawing, right on his hip, and the sentence ''You don't have to be alone.''

''Why?''

Eliott smiles as he lays back on top of him.

''I told you, the most personal tattoos are safe from prying eyes. Maybe I was waiting for you in fact.''

Lucas smiles as he caresses his ass, careful to avoid the new tattoo and Eliott strips him of his boxers before climbing back on top of him, kissing him all over.

''Tell me what you want.''

Lucas pulls him up to come to his mouth and kisses him hungrily.

''I don't know, fuck, I want to make love with you. You do it. Make love to me. Please.''

Eliott smiled as he kissed his neck.

''You're so polite. How can I say no.''

Lucas pushes him and reverses them in seconds.

''I can be less polite too. Don't treat me like a scared, fragile beast.''

Eliott tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth before kissing him, sliding his hands to his ass.

''I don't do that. I just love you, that's all. I want us both to feel good.''

Lucas smiled as he gently stroked her sex.

''I'm really good with you.''

Eliott kisses him before moving up to the middle of the bed to put his head towards the pillows. They caress each other gently, even though they downright crave more right away, and Eliott kisses him gently on the neck, all the way to his ear because Lucas shivers whenever he does that.

''You got what it takes?''

Lucas nods as he twists to open his bedside table drawer. Eliott takes the opportunity to kiss the back of his neck as he snuggles up to him.

''I like that you're planning.'' 

Lucas groans under his kisses and turns around.

''Mika gave me this when I got my first boyfriend.''

Eliott grabs the box of condoms and puts it down.

''I'm sorry, babe, they're actually expired.''

Lucas groans as he lies back down towards him.

''I'm not really in danger of getting pregnant.''

Eliott gently pushes him away with a frown.

''I hope you're kidding. I got tested when I decided to go back on my medication properly, but it's not safe to.''

''Okay.'' Lucas says as he stands up ''Sorry, that was silly. Wait, Mika must have some.''

Lucas puts on his tee shirt and leaves the bedroom. He returns just a few seconds later, a big smile on the lips and a box of condoms in the hands.

''The box? Totally?''

Lucas nods with a smile.

''I'm planning ahead. And I'm planning a long night.''

Eliott nods and opens his arms for Lucas to come back and snuggle with him.

''This shirt is too much between us.''

Lucas takes off his shirt before snuggling back into him. Eliott gently spins them around before kissing him again.

''Are you sure? We can switch if you want.''

Lucas looks hesitant and shrugs.

''Tell me what you like better, you.''

Eliott shrugs with a smile.

''I don't know. I've always been the top. But I think I'd like you to be the top this time. Like we were our first.''

Lucas nods and pulls him against him.

''Like we were our first.''

Eliott laughs as he kisses him.

''Am I allowed to say I'm really happy about this? I like the idea of being kind of like your first. I want to be the only one for you.''

Lucas widens his eyes and smiles.

''Really?''

Eliott should say he's kidding. He should say that they'll see what the future holds for them, but he knows it deep down of himself. Ever since the first time he saw him walk into the tatoo parlor, drunk and high. Since the first time he looked into his beautiful eyes. It's like an evidence.

''Yeah.''

Lucas smiled as he kissed him.

''Okay. I want to be your only one too. Your last.''

Eliott nods and grabs a condom and hands it to him before kissing him.

''Make love to me like no one has ever done.''

Lucas smiles as he nods and kisses him tenderly. No matter how many times he's made love to Lucile, no matter how many guys or girls he's tumbled in the dark in a club bathroom or in dark alleys, Lucas makes love to him like no one has ever done, and not just sexually.

When he slips his fingers between hers, connecting their hands together, amidst their moans, Eliott just feels incredibly good. It's just totally amazing to be able to feel so much just like that. To feel so close, so connected. To feel like he's finally whole. To have found what he always needed without even knowing it. To finally know what it's to be in love.

To finally be convinced that he will never be alone again.


End file.
